Um passado que eu tinha esquecido
by Lady Jeh
Summary: M


Declaração: Tá legal eu tenho que dizer isso sempre néh... "Estes personagens não são meus."

Sumário: M&R.

Nota da Autora: Está é mini, fiz na corrida (sério, muito rápido mesmo.).

Não sabia ter lhe feito tanto mal

"Ahh" Apenas podiam ouvir-se os gritos vindos de dentro da casa da árvore.

"Ouviu isso? O que está acontecendo?" Dizia Challenger para seu grande amigo Roxton.

Certa vez estava sentada à beira de uma cascata. Era uma jovem linda, em plena adolescência esbanjava graça e ternura. Seu canto doce, ou seu encanto, chamaram a atenção do jovem caçador que ali passava. Foi obrigado a parar vendo tamanha beleza em sua frente.

"Não está perdida por aqui, está?" Perguntou o rapaz aquela moça.

"E por que estaria? Não estamos em uma reserva? Disse a menina durante um breve sorriso. Ele sabia onde estavam e que com certeza ela não estaria perdida, mas faria qualquer pergunta boba para começar uma conversa com a doce menina.

"Na verdade, estamos em um safári."

"Não entendo muito disso, afinal o caçador aqui é você. Ou não?"

"Sou." Confirmou as suas suspeitas.

"Então o que faz aqui parado?" A menina adorava aqueles jogos de palavras, apenas a fazia aumentar-lhe a auto-estima.

"Apenas admirando a beleza do lugar."

"Sim, a cascata é realmente muito bonita."

"Não falava da cascata." Quando o rapaz galante terminou sua frase, sua face avermelhou-se e um tímido sorriso tomou seus lábios.

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, olhava a paisagem e suspirava, o lugar era realmente maravilhoso, um cenário perfeito para uma paixão, não para apenas uma conquista, mas para um amor verdadeiro iniciar-se. Mesmo assim, cada um deles permanecia calado, apenas fisicamente, pois em seus pensamentos, não paravam de imaginar como poderia terminar aquele encontro casual. Quando o silêncio parecia ser eterno, a moça falou:

"Por que tanto me olha? Analisas meus defeitos?"

O rapaz continuava a olhá-la, agora mais profundamente.

"Seus olhos. Parecem com olhos de anjo." Falava calmamente. Ela, cada vez mais tímida, e geniosa como era sempre arranjava uma maneira de retrucá-lo:

"Por um acaso já vistes um anjo?"

"Sim, acho que já sonhei muitas vezes com você. Fico feliz em tê-la encontrado finalmente."

A menina apenas sorria brevemente, fazia de tudo para não render-se aos galanteios do jovem, porém, esta era uma tarefa praticamente impossível para a então inocente garota.

Andaram pela reserva, ou melhor, safári, durante toda à tarde. O rapaz simplesmente esqueceu que viera caçar, pois ao ouvir as palavras que lançavam os lábios daquela doce menina, esquecia-se de qualquer coisa. Ao olhá-la, não conseguia ver mal, ao estar com ela, não conseguia se imaginar com outra pessoa.

"Então, eu poderia jurar que já o vi em algum lugar."

"Acho que não, eu nem sou daqui." Desviava o assunto para qualquer lado, parecia não querer revelar suas verdades, ela apenas o acompanhava, não o forçava a nada, apesar de sua terrível curiosidade, a companhia do moço lhe fazia muito bem, ela acabara de perder a mãe e esta dor a queimava o coração muito mais do que qualquer chama, apenas o fato de ela estar distraindo-se já bastava para que a tarde fosse boa, juntar-se em um passeio com um rapaz tão bonito, simpático e cuidadoso deixou o momento ser perfeito.

Caminhavam tranquilamente pela floresta, até que por um motivo qualquer a moça distanciou-se do rapaz.

"Ahh" Ele ouviu gritos. Teve a certeza de que eram dela e imediatamente correu ao seu encontro. Um enorme gorila estava a perseguí-la, exímio caçador que era imediatamente apoderou-se de sua espingarda devidamente carregada e sem pensar duas vezes atirou ao encontro do gorila. Mas o destino pode mesmo ser cruel, seu irmão havia cruzado a linha de tiro em uma tentativa precipitada de salvar a donzela de um terrível encontro com a morte certeira, salvou-a de ser devorada por um selvagem animal, mas foi fatalmente atingido. Morreu.

O rapaz apenas chorava desconsolado, dizia "Matei. Matei meu próprio irmão."

"O que aconteceu?" Roxton perguntava a Marguerite, que ao vê-lo ao pé de sua cama o abraçou firmemente, e sem importar-se com a presença de Challenger, beijou John como nunca havia beijado.

"Não lembrava, ter-lhe feito tanto mal no passado. Não devia ter ido passear naquele safári."

Ele não entendia suas palavras, as únicas lembranças que tinha em relação a um safári, era de ter conhecido uma doce e inocente menina no mesmo dia da terrível morte de seu irmão. Abraçando-a e beijando-a disse:

"Eu te amo Marguerite!"

Nota da Autora: Acabei. Um pouco de romance nunca é demais, imaginem um rapaz como lorde Roxton? Não iria ser um sonho? Bem já sabem o que fazer, deixem seus reviews aqui.


End file.
